MattxMello Al límite
by Lillyka
Summary: Matt y Mello llevan 7 años sin saber nada el uno del otro, cada uno ha recorrido su camino hasta que el destino vuelve a unirlos. Juntos recorrerán infinidad de lugares, y se enfrentaran a emocionantes misiones.


**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

Abrí mis ojos a un nuevo día y sentí la luz del sol calentar mi cuerpo lentamente, dándome fuerzas para comenzar el día, me senté en la cama y froté mis ojos, no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho la noche pasada. Me levanté de la cama y me di cuenta que estaba desnudo, rápidamente me puse mis boxers a rayas y cuando me dirigía a la puerta noté que había alguien en mi cama.

Me acerqué y bajé un poco la sábana para descubrir su cara, era una mujer, debía ser una prostituta, ya empezaba a recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Salí del cuarto y fui a la cocina, me preparé un café y me senté a jugar con mi DS en el sofá.

Pasaron unas horas y cuando volví al cuarto la mujer ya no estaba, debía haber salido sin que me diera cuenta. No le di mucha importancia y seguí haciendo lo de siempre. Siguieron pasando las horas y ya había anochecido, los días se me pasaban volando, casi nunca salía de mi apartamento y aunque estaba todo el día en él no hacía nada productivo.

A pesar de que era joven no disfrutaba mucho mi vida, me sentía más cómodo estando en mi casa protegido del caos de la ciudad. Extrañaba mi vida en Londres no me gusta la idea de vivir solo, si tan sólo él estuviera aquí.

Mi infancia tampoco había sido muy alegre, por lo menos no al principio de ella, la muerte de mis padres me hizo sentir muy solo y abandonado pero más tarde me di cuenta de que así era mejor, la vida me puso a prueba y me dio una oportunidad diferente, todo esto me ha hecho más fuerte.

Estando en Wammy's House gané muchos conocimientos y pude compartir con gente como yo. Pero sólo hubo una cosa que me hizo olvidar la tristeza, conseguir un amigo. Mello era mi mejor amigo.

Junto a él me divertí en mi vida escolar, y aunque fuera un año mayor que yo y no tomáramos las mismas clases siempre compartíamos en los momentos libres. Todo había sido maravilloso hasta ese día, ese oscuro día cuando nos anunciaron la muerte de L. Todo el orfanato se sintió devastado pero yo me sentí aun peor.

Roger llamó aparte a Mello y Near, y yo me quedé ahí esperando lo peor. Cuando Mello salió de la habitación ya no era el mismo, sin decir una sola palabra empacó sus cosas y se fue viéndome por última vez con tristeza.

Durante semanas esperé que volviera, pero no lo hizo. Así me quedé solo culminé mis estudios en el orfanato y salí libremente al cumplir los 17 años, viví un tiempo en las calles de Londres en busca de trabajo. Conseguí uno como hacker, y así fui reuniendo dinero hasta que pude mudarme aquí a Japón.

Siento que estoy perdiendo mi juventud en este lugar, sólo tengo 20 años y mi vida es un completo fracaso, un aburrimiento constante, y no puedo dejar que la ausencia de Mello me limite.

Las Vegas la ciudad del pecado, llena de estafadores, prostitutas, alcoholicos y drogadictos. Pasar un tiempo en este lugar es muy satisfactorio, pero vivir años en él sin duda es terrible. Esta es mi vida de mafioso.

Desde que me fui de Wammy's House todo ha cambiado, desde que crucé esas puertas hacia la libertad todo ha sido tan emocionante, eso es lo que me agrada de mi nueva vida.

Pero para llegar a ser lo que soy hoy, tuve que tomar un largo camino. Cuando salí del orfanato viví un tiempo en las calles hasta que descubrí una singular pandilla de ladrones, que no me aceptaron al principio pero después de ciertas pruebas logré entrar a su círculo.

Y así me fui abriendo paso hasta ser el líder de la pandilla, luego de adquirir la experiencia necesaria deje mi grupo y me mudé a Los Angeles, donde entré a una pandilla de motorizados y posteriormente a una mafia de traficantes de drogas, donde ahora soy el jefe.

A mis 21 años me siento bastante realizado con lo que he hecho, pero aun siento algo incompleto en mi, siento que hay algo en mi pasado que dejé inconcluso.

Al día siguiente decidí salir a buscar un trabajo, para sentirme productivo y ganar más dinero. Busqué en varios lugares hasta que en una central de policía me contrataron como hacker.

Mi primer día de trabajo fue bastante bueno, lo único que me molestaba era el no poder fumar, me pongo muy irritable si no fumo continuamente. Estando en mi tarea de hackear a los máximos traficantes de drogas descubrí un nombre que me dio un vuelco en el corazón. Mihael1312, el nombre real de Mello es Mihael Keehl y su cumpleaños es el 13 de diciembre, era muy probable que fuera él.

Decidí seguir su conversación y me di cuenta de que verdaderamente era él, al parecer no sólo estaba asociado con traficantes de drogas, sino que era su líder y los dirigía desde Las Vegas, en el famoso casino Bellagio. Ya sabía su ubicación, y en ese momento sentí muchas ganas de salir de ahí y dirigirme a Estados Unidos, pero acababa de adquirir el trabajo y no tenía tanto dinero como para emprender el viaje.

No sentía miedo de equivocarme, sabía profundamente que era Mello. Espere un tiempo y seguí viendo su conversación, debían dar un dato, un teléfono para llamarlo, algo. No lo hicieron.

Al día siguiente me levanté con más fuerza que nunca y fui al trabajo a seguir buscando a Mello. Cuando llegué encontré de nuevo la conversación de Mihael1312 y mis deseos se cumplieron cuando dio un número para poder llamarlo.

Sin dudarlo lo anoté rápidamente y esa noche tomé el teléfono decidido a comunicarme con él. Marqué el número con las manos temblorosas, estaba muy nervioso, encendí un cigarrillo cuando el teléfono comenzó a pitar.

Después de pitar tres veces se detuvo y se escucho una respiración, y una voz.

-¿Hola? – respondió

Me quedé inmóvil, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón se aceleraba, no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno

-¿Quién es? – se oyó un gruñido y luego colgó el teléfono

Estaba seguro de que había sido Mello, algo en su voz me lo decía, además de su carácter rudo

No tuve el coraje de hablar, pero ya sabía su número telefónico y su ubicación. Ahora debía ahorrar suficiente para poder ir a Las Vegas.


End file.
